


Rain King

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus' thoughts on power, privilege, and Reno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain King

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gryvon

 

 

It's rather amusing, people assume that my public facade is a mask, that there is no possible way that I would really be like this. 

It is, of course, partially true. No one can manage that all the time. If I even tried, I wouldn't live to see thirty. So I have to relax some time. 

But the heartlessness, as they call it, is there. I see no reason to behave otherwise. This is how I see the world--most people are weak and should have their weaknesses exploited as such. The strong rule the world. It is how it has always been, and how it will always be. 

And I rule the world now. Every last inch of Shinra land is mine. The people bow before me. 

I have ceased to be a mere president of a corporation, even the president of a nation. For now I, Rufus Julian Shinra, am king. 

Think about it. No one before me, not even my foolish father, has ruled as great a kingdom as I. The people are motivated by fear, something he failed to use to his full advantage. By my rule, this empire--purely in a figurative sense, I shall not consider myself emperor until I rule over all--has grown in the shadows in the hearts of my subjects. 

Money is such a pithy thing to base a rule on. But it, of course, has its uses. 

For instance, it buys me admirers. My favorite among them, interestingly enough, is none other than a certain lanky redhead. Peculiar? Perhaps. He has not the classical qualities one would associate with a kings' consort--he is plain, rather slovenly, and with a penchant for the bottle. 

But he is loyal in a way that I cannot buy. All the Turks are, but Reno has a blindness about it. Even the inexperienced Elena asks more questions than he ever did. 

Reno is the ideal servant--loyal, willing, and able to serve. At a mere word, he will do anything, from destroy legions of Shinra enemies to bend over my desk. He is truly the perfect...I believe the phrase 'casual companion' may be appropriate, lowbrow as it is. 

Culture is also highly important, strange as it may seem. As I have been at the forefront of popular interest my entire life, I feel no need to cease being the trendsetter to which the people have grown accustomed. I suppose there is no real reason for this, simply my own preference. 

I can literally do anything I care to, and none shall speak ill of me for it. For who would dare oppose the might of the entire Shinra corporation? But I cannot abuse this power, or there will be a rebellion. There must be perfect balance in my rule. I will not repeat the mistakes of those who came before me. 

Reno is sitting nearby. He's not looking at me, but rather out the window at the capital of my kingdom. One of these days I will ask him about those scars under his eyes, but not today. 

A short time ago, as he arched his back and once again donned his wrinkled jacket, he asked me what I will do when I finally achieve my goal. I think the simplicity of my reply--a brief "rule it"--took him by surprise, although I am not certain why. 

It's starting to rain. It hardly ever rains in Midgar, even historically. When it happens, the people take it as a portent of bad news, a useless tradition of years gone by. 

Being from Sector Four, Reno is enthralled. He presses his forehead to the glass and stares upwards, at the gathering storm. Perhaps the lower classes are as simple as I thought. 

I ignore a fleeting memory of myself, many years ago, seeing rain for the first time. That youthful ignorance is gone from me now, as it must be. 

Perhaps I should have maintained the child-like sense of wonder. Reno has it at times like this. Elena as well, even when it comes to her work. And Reeve, who has never overcome his country roots. Perhaps a sense of wonder is what drives even my more detestable employees. There must, after all, be some reason Hojo experiments, and Palmer seeks to explore space. 

But I do not have the luxury of wondering. I must know what is, and what can be. How that goal is achieved is in the hands of my executives. They are the ones who will know the unknown, and I will decide what to do with it once it is discovered. 

I do not think of it as relegating power. I think of it as more a modern take on the kings of old, sending their captains out to explore new lands and claim them in the name of the kingdom. They are my fleet, my extension to the worlds of my future endeavors. 

Reno looks at me, staring for a brief moment before asking me what's on my mind. I can't answer him right away. 

Finally I manage "the future." He cocks his head, as though he cannot understand. But I owe him no explanations, no further answers. 

After a few seconds, his eyes once again turn to the window. 

Perhaps I am envious. Part of me would love to have a simpler life, to be able to find heaven in a grain of sand. 

But there must be no room in my mind for regrets. I must have the utmost confidence in my abilities, and in the abilities of those in my employ. I must be at the top of my game, so to speak. Nothing must hinder me. 

I glance over at Reno again, but he doesn't notice. Rather, if he does, he shows no sign. The rain beats against the window, somewhat lighter than it had been a moment ago. It will let up soon, bringing the city back to normal. People will go on with their lives as though the rain never fell. And he and I will go on with out predetermined roles. 

Because when you get right down to it, I am the king and he is one of my faithful knights. 

He stands, coming to sit by my desk. 

I smirk. The rain can wait. It's good to be the king. 

 


End file.
